Akai Ito
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: HIATUSCagalli sudah lelah menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut orang yang melihat luka di pergelangan tangannya. Cagalli suka darah, ia nyaman dengan rasa sakit, dan ia tidak gila. AC-SC, mind to rnr? permintaan maaf untuk seseorag


Disclaimer : jujur saja sebenarnya Saya nggak tau Gundam Seed punya siapa.

Rating : T semi M

Warning : kalau nggak suka darah, lebih baik tinggalkan halaman ini. Kalau tetap mau baca, bagian itunya di skip aja.

Summary :

"Ada bercak darah di lengan bajumu."

"Cagalli, berhentilah melukai pergelangan tanganmu! Nanti kau bisa mati."

"Mengapa kau suka menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"Apa kau gila, eh? Atau kau sedang banyak pikiran?"

Cagalli sudah lelah menjawab satu-persatu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut orang yang melihat luka di pergelangan tangannya. Cagalli suka darah, ia nyaman dengan rasa sakit, dan ia tidak gila.

Note : yang di _italic_ itu flashback.

Chapter ini bisa dibilang- prolog?

Maaf buat** Ritsu-ken**, telah membuatmu serangan jantung xP. Saya persembahkan chapter ini untuk Ritsu.

Enjoy, un! (Deidara mode on)

* * *

**Akai Ito

* * *

**

Di setiap jari kelingking seseorang, sebenarnya terikat sebuah benang. Bukan benang jahit ataupun benang gelas yang biasa digunakan untuk main laying-layang. Melainkah seutas benang merah. Benang yang menghubungkan kita dengan seseorang diujungnya, yang biasa disebut dengan jodoh. Mitosnya lagi, benang merah awalnya sangat panjang. Semakin kita beranjak dewasa, benang itu semakin pendek. Artinya jodoh kita juga semakin dekat.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benak Cagalli ketika ia membaca sebuah buku yang barusan di ambilnya dari salah satu rak di perpustakaan kota.

Mengapa namanya benang merah? Mengapa tidak benang hijau, atau kuning? Atau hitam saja, biar lebih nyentrik?

Cagalli melirik ke samping kanannya, ia bisa melihat sahabatnya, Lacus sedang berdendang sebuah lagu –entah apa-. Kira-kira, apa jawaban Lacus jika Cagalli bertanya 'kenapa namanya benang merah?' Cagalli mengangkat bahu, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah. Entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Ia mengembalikan buku terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya melenggang menuju pintu.

"Cagalli, mau kemana?" Lacus yang merasa belum di pamiti oleh sahabatnya, berkata setengah berbisik supaya tidak mengganggu orang lain yang sedang konsentrasi membaca.

"Pulang," jawabnya singkat, dan berlalu dibalik pintu. Tanpa mengindahkan protesan dari Lacus karena meninggalkannya. Datang ke perpustakaan sama sekali bukan _style_ Cagalli, ia kemari pun karena dipaksa Lacus untuk menemaninya mencari resep membuat kue. Bahkan mungkin ia belum pernah ke perpustakaan sebelumnya. Jika diibaratkan, Buku dan Cagalli adalah magnet berkutub sama, tidak pernah bisa bersatu.

Lagipula, ia punya urusan terselubung yang harus segera dilakukannya sebelum Kira –kakak tirinya- datang dari kampus.

* * *

.

* * *

Gadis bermata amber itu terdiam sambil menatap cermin di kamar mandi rumahnya. Sejujurnya, ia benci menatap cermin, karena refleksi yang terpantul hanya menunjukkan kerapuhan. Karena refleksi yang ditangkap lensa matanya seakan berkata, dirinya hanyalah sesuatu yang harusnya hilang dari dunia.

Ia mencengkram dada kirinya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang datang dari detakan jantungnya. Rasa sakit yang selalu menyerang ketika ia melihat cermin. Rasa sakit yang ia tak tahu darimana asalnya, siapa yang membuatnya, mengapa seenaknya menyerang dirinya. Kalau begitu bukan, Cagalli bukannya benci melihat cermin, hanya merasa takut. Ia takut, karena cermin mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Karena cermin adalah benda mati yang bisa mengingatkannya kepada semua masa lalu kelam, yang telah dialami gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu. Cermin adalah saksi bisu yang menyaksikan perlakuan kejam, dan ketidak adilan hingga membuat bekas luka begitu dalam di lubuk hatinya.

Cagalli melepas satu-persatu kaitan kancing baju seragamnya, menyisakan kaus singlet berwarna putih. Kemudian menggantungnya, sebisa mungkin dijauhkan dari jangkauannya. Tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku rok seragamnya, setelah berhasil menemukan benda yang dicarinya tangannya membawa benda tajam itu tepat di depan wajahnya, memandanginya sebentar. Ia sempatkan tersenyum simpul, sebelum mengarahkan benda itu kepundak kirinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memandang cermin dalam durasi satu jam pada hari ini. Ia menatap lekat-lekat bayangan didepannya, bayangan itu tak lagi memantulkan kerapuhan, tak lagi memantulkan ketakutan. Yang ada hanya seringaian, sebuah seringaian penuh kepuasan ketika benda yang tadinya ia simpan di saku roknya mulai digesekkan di permukaan kulit sekitar pundaknya. Gesekan itu mengeluarkan sensasi dingin, yang berhasil membuat badan kecilnya sedikit menggelinjang. Rasa sakit akibat detakan jantung mulai beralih pada rasa nyeri yang dibuat oleh benda kecil-tajam itu. Segores sayatan melintang berhasil ia torehkan, sayatan yang mempunyai kedalaman sekitar satu setengah senti. Sayatan itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah, perlahan mengalir melewati lengan atas, kemudian lengan bawah, alirannya berhenti sebentar di pergelangan tangan. Sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke atas lantai kamar mandi.

Cagalli memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap denyutan luka di pundak kirinya. Benda kecil-tajam yang biasa disebut pisau lipat masih menancap di pundak kirinya ia tekan lagi, membuat luka itu bertambah dalam. Ia memiringkan pelan benda tajam itu, mencoba mengoyak daging segar didalam tubuhnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika pisau itu masuk sepenuhnya. Ia tak peduli sudah berapa liter cairan kental berbau amis yang terbuang karena luka dipundaknya, tak peduli bila beberapa pembuluh darahnya harus terputus.

Cagalli tertawa hampa, sebelum akhirnya mencabut pisau kecil dipundaknya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika benda itu keluar perlahan dari dalam tubuhnya, meninggalkan luka menganga dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengucur.

Pisau tak bersalah itu kemudian di jatuhkan dengan kondisi berlumuran darah, darah Cagalli.

Ia menatap lagi refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Lensa matanya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis dengan bibir pucat, mata amber yang sayu, tubuh yang kurus dan sedikit bergetar. Menyedihkan. Harus ia akui, dirinya memang begitu lemah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyakiti tubuh milik Tuhan yang di titipkan padanya. Kalau begitu memang benar, dia adalah sesuatu yang harusnya hilang dari dunia ini. Atau mungkin lebih baik tidak ada sebelumnya.

Kalau bisa memilih, Cagalli berharap ia tidak pernah dilahirkan sebelumnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"_Aku ingin punya anak perempuan." Suara Haruma dari ambang pintu terdengar begitu jelas, suara berat itu mengalunkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tak boleh terucap dari bibirnya. Karena secara tidak langsung akan melukai hati seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di sofa membelakangi Haruma._

_Wanita itu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Kira adalah anak laki-laki." Ia memegang selembar foto seseorang. Selembar foto ditangannya itu sedikit bergetar. Sepintar apapun wanita itu –sebut saja Caridad- menutupi, Haruma tahu hatinya kini sedang galau._

"_Tapi aku ingin anak perempuan." Haruma meninggikan nada bicaranya, kakinya maju beberapa langkah kearah Caridad duduk._

_Caridad menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian meneguk ludah. "Kau tahu aku sudah tidak mungkin punya akan lagi." Katanya getir. Wanita mana yang tidak sedih jika difonis sterile oleh dokter karena sebuah penyakit._

"_Aku tahu… aku tahu…" Kedua tangan Haruma terangkat untuk mencengkram lengan istrinya. Ia memandang Caridad dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, begitu sendu, seakan menyesali sesuatu. "Aku tetap ingin anak perempuan."_

_Caridad mengerutkan alisnya, badannya digoyangkan agar lepas dari cengkraman Haruma. "Lepaskan aku."_

"_Caridad dengarkan aku!" Haruma makin kuat mencengkram lengan istrinya, ia bertekad harus bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya sekarang, dan Caridad harus mendengarkan. "Aku… ingin… anak… perempuan." Kata-kata yang sama terlontar lagi dari bibir pria berambut cokelat itu._

"_Kami-sama memberi kita anak lelaki, terimalah!" Wajah cantik Caridad memerah karena marah, sungguh ia marah pada suaminya karena Haruma tak menyukai anak hasil perkawinannya dengan Caridad, hanya karena berkelamin laki-laki. Setiap ibu ingin anaknya dicintai, diberi kasih sayang, dan hidup dengan layak._

"_Aku punya anak perempuan."_

_Kata-kata Haruma sukses membuat mata indah Caridad melebar, ia mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Haruma kenakan. "A-apa maksudmu?" katanya setengah berbisik._

_Haruma menunduk kebawah, menghindari kontak mata dengan Caridad. Kemudian berkata dengan suara yang pelan, sangat pelan. "Aku punya anak perempuan dengan wanita lain."_

_Kalau saja membunuh itu tidak berdosa dan masuk penjara, pasti Caridad sudah menikam sebilah pisau tepat di dada kiri Haruma.

* * *

_

.

* * *

Cagalli mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika ia mendengar bel rumahnya ditekan dengan brutal oleh seseorang –entah siapa-. Apakah yang datang itu Kira? Ia bersumpah akan menendang kakaknya, jika memang benar ia pelakunya. Padahal ia belum selesai memberi alkohol pada luka yang baru ia buat.

Yang terdengar di telinga Cagalli kini adalah suara pintu kayu digedor dengan sangat tidak sopan. "Iya, kubukakan!" Teriak gadis itu sedikit jengkel. Tamu autis macam apa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Apa ia memang sengaja ingin menghancurkan pintu rumah Cagalli.

"Niat betamu atau menghancurkan pintuku?" Teriak Cagalli pada tamunya, ketika pintu sudah terbuka. Pipinya sedikit berkedut, bukan hanya jengkel lagi, mungkin dirinya sekarang marah.

"Lama!" Balas si tamu dengan sebuah teriakkan pula. Tamu itu adalah seorang pria berambut hitam kelam, bermata merah darah, Shinn. Tetangga sebelah rumah Cagalli. Sejak kecil, Cagalli tidak pernah suka padanya. Karena Shinn punya kebiasaan buruk yaitu-pemarah dan tidak sabaran. Shinn sebaya dengannya, namun Cagalli sangat bersyukur ia tidak satu sekolah dengan Shinn. Jika saja Shinn satu sekolah dengan Cagalli, apeslah dirinya hidup di dunia ini.

Cagalli memutar bola matanya, mencoba menulikan telinganya dari ucapan-omelan-caci maki- yang dilontarkan Shinn untuk dirinya. "Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk ngomel, pulang saja!"

Kemudian Shinn menghentakkan kakinya, "tidak sudi aku datang kerumahmu, kalau bukan karena ini!" Ia melempar sebuah paket yang masih tersegel rapi. "Salahkan tukang pos yang mengirimkannya ke rumahku!"

Cagalli menangkap paket seukuran kotak sepatu yang dilempar Shinn, tidak tercantum siapa pengirimnya. Ia mengangkat bahu, mungkin saja itu paket untuk Kira. Cagalli hendak berputar dan masuk kedalam rumah, namun ditahan oleh tangan Shinn dengan cara mencengkram pundak kirinya. "Tidak bilang terimakasih?" Jari-jari Shinn tepat meremas lukanya, hingga plesternya sedikit bergeser dan membuka lukanya. Luka itu berdenyut cepat, bersamaan dengan merembesnya cairan berwarna merah di baju Cagalli.

Shinn membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, terlebih ketika noda merah di baju Cagalli semakin melebar. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia pikir ia yang telah menyebabkan Cagalli berdarah sampai sedemikian rupa. Ia menarik tangan itu dari badan gadis berambut pirang di depannya, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka bergetar hebat.

Cagalli baru sadar apa yang terjadi ketika mecium bau amis yang berasal tak jauh dari hidungnya. Ia menolehkan kepala kesamping, dan menemukan noda darah sudah hampir membasahi lengan bajunya. Cagalli mengumpat, kemudian segera masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu.

Meninggalkan Shinn sendirian di luar yang menatapnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Pearl :** Ha-halo? Sa-saya publish fict lagi.

**Cagalli :** bukannya lo lagi WB?

**Pearl : **iya sih, nggak tau ini… tiba2 ngetik, trus jadi. Kayaknya jelek ya?

**Cagalli :** tch, fict lo mah jelek semua. Masalahnya fic-fict lo kan sukanya nyiksa gue?

**Pearl :** sumimasen, salah sendiri lo tokoh favorit gue. Gue kan hobi banget nyiksa tokoh favorit. *dichidori* (lha? Sejak kapan cagalli bisa nge-chidori?)

Saya baru pertamakali bikin gore nih, kerasa nggak? Kalo nggak ya nggak papa kalo iya ya Alhamdulillah. Hehe. Kali ini multichip nih, doakan nggak berhenti di tengah jalan ya? Oya, saya masih belum tau ini mau dikasih genre apa. Romance? Friendship? Atau mungkin Crime?

Satu lagi, soal pairing. Ini AsuCaga dan ShinCaga. Athrun emang belum keluar :P. namanya juga prolog.

Oya, terimakasih yang sudah sudi meripyu fict saya 'Wedding Dress.' Maaf belum sempat membalas, masih dalam masa-masa hibernasi nih.

Bagaimana fict saya yang ini? Lanjut or delete? Beri saya saran. Yang kasih saran dapet pahala.

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~


End file.
